Itachi Ate My Homework
by DJ-E Electra L.U.V
Summary: "Okay let me get this straight, Mr. Uchiha, so your dog ate your homework?" "Yes." "And your so called dog is named, Itachi?" "Yes." "But isn't Itachi your brother?" "He is indeed my brother." "But you said your dog ate it?" "Yes, my dog ate it." "Okay..." AU Naruto Fanfiction
1. My Homework

"Okay let me get this straight, Mr. Uchiha, so your dog ate your homework?" Kakashi asked the young prodigy, who is standing in front of his desk with a bored expression.

"Yes."

"And your so called dog is named, Itachi?"

"Yes."

"But isn't Itachi your brother?"

"He is indeed my brother." Sasuke nodded.

"But you said your dog ate it?" Kakashi asked even more confused.

"Yes, my dog ate it."

"Okay..."

"So am I excused?" Sasuke looked rather annoyed at the dumb questions his senses was asking him.

"I don't understand, you are the top of my class probably the whole school. And yet you decide to make a petty excuse such like that?! I can't believe this Sasuke, I'm disappointed especially putting the blame on your brother. And you have been telling me these excuses for the past few days." Kakashi sighed in disappointment.

"I wasn't putting the blame on my bro--"

"You will be put in detention for this and you will be doing it during that time." Kakashi sternly said as he dismissed his student back to his seat.

The young prodigy went back to his seat when suddenly Naruto whispered from behind him.

"So what happen?" The blond loudmouth whispered.

"I got detention, dobe." Sasuke said, making the boy glare at him for calling him a dobe.

 ** _~*~ Detention~*~_**

"Take a seat here Sasuke." Kakashi pointed to an empty seat right next to a pink haired girl.

"So what got you in here Sakura?" Sasuke asked as soon as he sat down.

"For defending myself from Karin, luckily I'm not being suspended!" The pink haired girl smirked. "What about you?"

"Homework." That's all the boy said before taking out his books to start on his homework.

"Let me guess Itachi ate it?" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hn."

Sakura knew his situation with the homework problem, since she basically goes over all the time. Not to mention Mikoto's exquisite dishes and especially hanging out with Sasuke! She still has that huge crush on him and she is now able to talk to him normally. But because of her closeness with him, Karin got all jealous and that resulted her into detention.

"So did you explain everything to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the boy right next to her.

"Tried to." Sasuke responded while finishing up all his homework.

"Hmmph! That's unfair, il, talk to him about it!" Sakura rose her hand catching their teacher's attention.

"Sakura don't..." Sasuke hissed at the now angry girl.

"Yes, Sakura what is it?" Kakashi put down his Icha Icha Paradise book to look at his now angry student.

"Kakashi-sensei! Itachi did eat Sasuke's homework!"

"Oh please not this again."

"It is true sensei, and he's been doing that for the couple of days. So see Sasuke wasn't lying!" Sakura stated.

"Okay okay! Both of you keeps saying that Itachi ate his homework but I'm not gonna believe it. Sasuke I want to talk with your parents tomorrow after school and your brother as well." Kakashi looked at the young Uchiha.

"Yes sensei."

"And you two are dissmissed, now leave before I lose my mind!" Kakashi groaned in frustration.

 ** _\--Tomorrow After School--_**

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha, I suppose Mr. Uchiha is busy?" Kakashi smiled at the woman.

"Yes indeed, he's been so uptight with the company so I just came instead. Itachi will come soon he's kind of busy. So what is it are we talking about? Is Sasuke failing?" The woman gasped as she looked at her soon in horror.

"I'm not mom." Sasuke grumbled and looked away to hide his red cheeks.

"Someone is embarrassed that his mom is here," Sakura whispered at the now flustered boy.

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl.

"So what is it?" Mikoto sighed in relief that her son is not failing.

"His excuses about Itachi eating his homework, and it has been happen ending a few days as well. I just wanted to ask if it is true since I had Sakura told me it was true." Kakashi pointed to the girl seated right next to Sasuke.

"What?! Itachi was eating your homework these past few days?!" Mikoto looked at her son amused.

"And there you go, even your mom doesn't know about it!" Kakashi smirked.

"So that's why I've been seeing lots of torn up paper on his bed, and I did saw that one said your name on it." Mikoto's pondered a bit.

"Say what now?!" Kakashi said as he looked at the woman even more confused.

"But how could Itachi do such a thing?" Mikoto took out her hanky and started wiping away her tears, that was until there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, sorry I came late." Itachi entered the class with a sheepish smile, but he was holding a leash. "I was walking this little guy until he wanted a potty break." Itachi said as he pointed to the puppy sized German Shepherd.

"And who is that?" Kakashi looked at the dog in confusion.

"Oh this?" Itachi picked up the puppy and hugged it while smiling at Kakshi, "Why it's Itachi! I named him myself since I found him in an alley!"

"You see Kakashi-sensei, Itachi was eating Sasuke's homework!" Sakura stated.

"And I really do have a dog!" Sasuke replied.

"Wha-Huh? I thought your were actually talking about your brother eating your homework!" Kakshi was now jaw dropped.

"Eh?! Why would I eat Sasuke's homework?" Itachi and other Otachi both looked at each other. "Ohhhhh!!! He must have gotten mixed up! Hahaha! You're such a bad explainer Sasuke!" Itachi laughed.

"Shut up!"

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but my dog ate my homework." Kiba smiled sheepishly at his teacher.

" **NOT AGAIN!!!** " Kakashi yelled in frustration, making him look like a crazed teacher.

 _My first ever Naruto fanfiction, and I am simply impressed. I made this up at school and I immediately started writing it down when I came back home. So yeah I know it isn't that hilarious but I still tried. I'm sorry of the characters are a bit OOC-ish but I still tried. **Remember I don't own Naruto!!**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

**Man... This stoy sure has a bunch if views because when i looked at my story i saw there were 1,000 views.** **I am so touched and thank you all for the amazing support!!!** **And because of that I was wondering if I should write more Naruto Drabbles, so tell me in the reviews on what is your opinions**. **Anyways thank you all for reading my horrible story! :D**


End file.
